Roxanne
Roxanne is an anthropomorphic dog and the tritagonist of the Disney 1995 film A Goofy Movie, where she served as the love interest to Max Goof. Physical Appearance Roxanne is an anthropomorphic, female, teenage dog. She has tan/peach colored skin, a brown nose, a dark brown mole underneath her left eye, wavy, thick red hair, and a slim and curvy figure. She wears a short-sleeved teal shirt, high waisted dark blue jean shorts with a black belt with a round grey buckle, pink pearl earrings, and white flat shoes. Background Roxanne is a student from Max's high school. She is very beautiful, popular, kind, and friendly, as well as forgiving as shown at the end. Roxanne is best friends with Stacey, the student body president. The film shows that Max has had a crush on her for some time, though he believes she never notices him due to his being incredibly unpopular. In actuality, Roxanne is shown to have a mutual crush on Max as well, but is rather shy about it. After Max had fallen from the school's bleachers, Roxanne ran over to him, helped him up, and started giggling nervously when he too started to babble nervously at her and when he ran off in embarrassment of his goofy "Ah-hyuck!" laugh, Roxanne was left feeling confused and disappointed that he ran away from her. Later, during Max's performance at the school assembly, Roxanne is shown to be first ecstatic and then flattered by the special attention Max gives to her and smiles at his identity reveal. When in the principal's office, she stares and smiles at him longingly, but is nervous when Stacey motivates her to talk to him. When Max finally gets to the courage to ask her out, she accepts his offer with no hesitation, and is dejected when he later has to cancel their date. Though, she moves past it when Max convinces her—through a lie—that his reasons for canceling their date are impressive enough reasons. After she later learns the truth and his reasons for lying (that he wanted her to like him), she admits that she had already liked him, and forgives his lie since it was in the right place. She accepts another date from him and is pleasantly surprised by an impromptu kiss that he gives her. Roxanne lives with her father, who loves her intimately and is somewhat overprotective of her. In return, she loves her father dearly, although she occasionally needs to discipline him when he gets too overprotective. Appearances ''A Goofy Movie Roxanne first appears in Max's dream, at the beginning of the film. She calls out to Max, and he finds her sitting atop a column. The two spend time together, but as she leans in to kiss him, Roxanne is frightened off when Max unexpectedly transforms into Goofy, in a manner similar to werewolf movies, before Max wakes up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Later on, the real Roxanne walks down the street on her way to the school, but doesn't notice Max waving to her from nearby (she likely just didn't see him). At school, she helps Max up after he falls from the bleachers when the other students laugh at him and walked off. Max tries to say that he is alright but stutters after he sees it’s her and lets out his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh by accident. Roxanne smiles at him but Max runs off in embarrassment, to her confusion. She is later seen in the audience during the school's last day assembly. Like the other students, she grows sleepy while listening to Principal Mazur's boring speech as a boy named Chad takes the opportunity to ask her out to Stacey's 'end of school' party, but she presumably rejects him. Suddenly, Principal Mazur falls through a trap door in the stage floor, and someone dressed like Powerline, a famous rock star, appears on stage much to everyone's amazement, including an ecstatic Roxanne. As "Powerline" continues his performance, he leans in towards Roxanne at one point, flattering her, and he is sent soaring into the air via a rope and nearly reaches for Roxanne's outstretched hand before his performance is suddenly cut short. The person is then revealed by Principal Mazur to be Max in a disguise, much to the other students' shock. Unknown to Roxanne, Max had staged the entire concert in an attempt to impress her, which worked as she smiled at him. Roxanne is next seen walking with Stacey to the principal's office to get a paper that the latter needed. At first, Roxanne listens to Stacey talking incessantly about her party until her eyes and attention wander off in the direction of Max, who is sitting in the corner of the office. She smiles at Max without his noticing, when Stacey notices this display, she coyly gets Roxanne to approach and talk to Max. By this point, it is made clear that Roxanne ''does like Max and is just as shy and awkward around him, as he is around her. Roxanne tries to get Max's attention by first clearing her throat before tapping his shoulder, which startles him into accidentally knocking her books and papers out of her hands. After a somewhat awkward talk between the of them, they are able to better talk as Max asks her to go with him to a party that Stacey is hosting, where everyone will see a live TV broadcast of Powerline in concert, and Roxanne happily agrees. She is then escorted out the office by Stacey after she and max proceed to ramble on in their talk. Unfortunately for Max, his earlier antics were reported by Principal Mazur in an over-exaggerated detail to his father, causing Goofy to fear the worst about Max's path and decide to take Max on an impromptu father-son road trip. Later that afternoon, Max goes to Roxanne's house to cancel their date. When Max arrives, he meets Roxanne's father and nearly leaves out of fear before Roxanne appears to stop him and has her father step away. She nervously offers Max a seat on her porch before she notices her father spying and has him leave as she promises that her father will be better behaved when he picks her up for the party. However, Max tries to explain to her how he can't go with her to the party, which leaves Roxanne heartbroken. After she sadly states she can find another date, Max impulsively lies to her. He tells Roxanne that he and Goofy are going to the Powerline concert in Los Angeles and that Goofy and Powerline know each other. He also tells her that they will be on stage with Powerline during the final number. Roxanne is suitably impressed and excitedly tells Max that she will see him on TV and kisses him on the cheek after he states that he wouldn't cancel their date for nothing. As he happily leaves, she wishes him luck at the concert, to his joy. Near the end of the film, Roxanne is seen at Stacey's party watching the concert on TV with all the other party guest, but is worried as, so far, Max has not appeared onstage with Powerline. Stacey tries to reassure her, and indeed Max and Goofy soon appear onstage and perform with Powerline, to Roxanne's joy and amazement. Later, she is seen copying Max's dance with Stacey, and getting sprayed with cheese whiz by Bobby. At the end of the film, Max goes back to Roxanne's house to tell her the truth. Roxanne congratulates him on his appearance at the concert, he is happy but has to confesses his lie to her, as she is somewhat confused at him making that up. When Max explains that his actions were meant to get Roxanne to like him, she is surprised by this but surprises him back by revealing that she had already liked him, ever since the first time she heard his "Ah-hyuck!" laugh. She forgives Max's lie as it was in the right place and offers to get together with him later that night. Max cannot, as he has plans with Goofy, to which she is initially jokingly skeptical until he confirms it true. Instead, he offers to get together with her the next day and Roxanne accepts. When she offers her hand to make it a deal, Max instead cops a feel, calling back to her own prior kiss given to him. She is surprised by this but happy, and they both laugh. They then notice Goofy, who is working on his car. The car explodes from damage it sustained during Goofy's and Max's trip, and Goofy is blown into the air; he falls right through the roof of Roxanne's porch. Max then takes the opportunity to introduce Roxanne to Goofy. Roxanne does not appear in the sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. It is not known what happened to her between films, but it is possible that she and Max may no longer be together by that film's point since, in that movie, Max is seen giving a flirtatious look to a girl at a clothes shop, and both attempts to give yet another girl the seat next to him in class (but Goofy ends up taking, leaving the girl to instead sit next to Bradley Uppercrust III when he offers her the seat next to him) and later accepts an offer to dance with this girl at a night club. Both of these girls reappear throughout the film in the background as fans of Max at the College X-Games, cheering him on along with several other girls. Eventually, Roxanne would evidently return to Max's love life as she appears in the House of Mouse episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", wherein she goes on a date with Max at the titular House of Mouse (see below). ''House of Mouse Roxanne appears in the episode "Max's Embarrassing Date", taking place at some point after at least ''A Goofy Movie, possibly even shortly after "An Extremely Goofy Movie". On Max's night off from work, he takes Roxanne on a date to the House of Mouse. The actions of Mickey and his friends serve to embarrass them both until Goofy intervenes to let the couple have some privacy. At the end of their date, Roxanne says that despite all of the commotion and embarrassments, she had the time of her life, and could not wait to come back again. Printed media ''Disney Adventures'' comics After the release of A Goofy Movie, Roxanne appeared in two Goof Troop comic stories published in Disney Adventures. In the first story, "My Hero" (printed in the October 1995 issue), Roxanne is seen in class with Max, P.J., and Stacey, in which they watch an old film a heroic figure who rescues a damsel in distress. Impressed by the hero's actions, Roxanne wishes to herself that she could meet a guy like him, which Max overhears and, assisted by P.J. and Bobby, tries to set up perilous situations from which to save Roxanne as her hero. But, Max instead ends up saving first Stacey and then Bobby in each of his attempts to do so. Then, on his third attempt, when Max tries to save Roxanne from a fake python but is startled by a real python, leaving it to Roxanne to be Max's heroine instead. Roxanne's other appearance in the Disney Adventures comics was in what was notably the magazine's final Goof Troop comic, "Gorilla in Our Midst" (in the April 1997 issue). In the story, a gorilla named Mr. Kong moves next door to Goofy and Max. Max and P.J. think that Mr. Kong is a monster, and his constant snoring prevents Max from getting any sleep at night. The next day, when Max shows up late for his movie date with Roxanne and explains his problem to her, Roxanne goes over to Mr. Kong's house and tells him that he needs to stop making the loud snoring noises. Upon hearing Roxanne telling him this, Mr. Kong politely apologizes for the inconvenience, thus revealing to Max that he's actually a nice guy. ''Le Journal de Mickey On February 12, 1997, Issue #2330 of the French magazine ''Le Journal de Mickey published a special Dingo & Max"Goofy & Max", the French title of A Goofy Movie comic which featured Roxanne and others from A Goofy Movie. In this story, titled "Je T'Ayuck" ("I Ayuck You"),A play on the phrase "Je T'Aime", which is French for "I Love You" when Max goes to buy a bouquet of roses as a birthday present for Roxanne, he and P.J. are shocked to see Roxanne across the street, kissing another guy and seemingly accepting his offer for her to become the guy's girlfriend. When Max follows the pair to spy on them, he is further mortified to see the couple having their photo taken at the children's photo studio in the mall where his dad works, with said photo taken by none other than Goofy himself! That night, Max has a nightmare in which Roxanne runs past Max into the embracing arms of "Jimmy", the other guy from earlier. The next day, Max learns from P.J. that what he and Max saw the day before was all an act, as Roxanne and "Jimmy" (whose real name is revealed to be Hubert; "Jimmy" being his character's name) are set to perform the lead couple in a surprise play for the school. Overjoyed to learn that Roxanne really hasn't fallen for another guy after all, Max's relief is short-lived as he then spots Roxanne crying. Stacey explains that Hubert got sick and won't be able to perform in the play, leaving Roxanne devastated that the play may have to be canceled, after all their hard work. Seeing an opportunity to make her happy again, Max offers to perform with Roxanne in Hubert's place. Later, the play goes off without a hitch as Max and Roxanne perform onstage before the whole school. In the play's final scene, the two go off-script by using their real names instead of "Jimmy" and "Laetitia", and Roxanne kisses Max before he can finish his final line of "I love you", which Roxanne finishes for him by saying "Me too, Max." ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' Though Roxanne herself doesn't feature in the direct-to-DVD special Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, having been replaced by Mona, she is briefly mentioned once in the special's comic book adaptation. En route to his father's house for Christmas, Max worries about introducing his lady friend Mona to Goofy out of fear that his dad's goofiness might ruin his chances of making Mona his new girlfriend, and hopes to himself that his father will be on his best behavior for Mona, "Not like with Roxanne!" It has been theorized that Roxanne did not appear because her thick red hair would have been too hard to animate with the computer animation at the time and with the movie’s budget. Trivia *According to character designer Carole Holliday in The Making of A Goofy Movie, when developing the character of Roxanne, director Kevin Lima wanted "a character who was 13 years old, and spunky, and the most popular girl in the school." While her spunkiness is apparent in the final version of the film, her popularity is only implied through her friendship with the very popular student body president Stacey and her being asked out by Chad. Meanwhile, it is unlikely for Roxanne to be 13 at the time the movie takes place since said time is at the end of a high school year, and the youngest age a high schooler (specifically, a ninth grader) in the U.S. can be at that point is 14 (unless she was gifted enough to have skipped a grade, which the movie gives no evidence to support or deny). *The most likely reason for why Roxanne (and Stacey) was absent from the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie was because, like how other members of the Goof Troop TV series who were absent from A Goofy Movie (e.g. - Peg, Pistol, Waffles, and Chainsaw) simply didn't factor enough into that movie's father-son story to warrant an appearance for them, Roxanne likewise simply didn't factor into any of the three main plots of An Extremely Goofy Movie: Goofy's and Max's "father & son at college" story, Max's College X-Games story, and Goofy's "return to college for a degree" story. *In A Goofy Movie, Roxanne has four fingers like normal, but in House of Mouse, she has five. *When Roxanne gets excited or nervous, she plays with her hair. *Although Roxanne's father looks like a bulldog, she does not resemble him in any way, therefore she might resemble her mother. *In the above-described Le Journal de Mickey comic, Roxanne sports a different color scheme than the one seen in A Goofy Movie, the two Goof Troop comics from Disney Adventures, and House of Mouse. Her hair is colored bright yellow blonde instead of reddish orange, her nose is colored pinkish tan instead of brown, her shirt is colored lime green instead of teal green, her shorts are bright red instead of dark blue, her earrings are likewise bright red instead of either lilac (A Goofy Movie/''Disney Adventures'') or white (House of Mouse), her belt buckle is bright yellow instead of gray/silver, and her shoes are black instead of white. *According to the demo version of the song On the Open Road, Roxanne was originally named Dolores. *In the 2017 ''DuckTales'' TV series, there is a recurring female background character whose red-haired appearance has reminded many viewers of Roxanne, albeit with some notable design differences (e.g. - the lack of Roxanne's signature beauty mark, more dog-like ears, a more adult-like appearance, etc.). Thus far, there has been no official word as to whether or not this background extra is meant to be the show's incarnation of Roxanne or not. She has made the following appearances: **"Woo-oo!": She appears first in Flintheart Glomgold's waiting room with Donald Duck, and later near the end as one of several reporters witnessing the Jewel of Atlantis having been found by Scrooge McDuck. **"Daytrip of Doom!": She is seen on a bus reading a book called The Joy of Personal Space and is annoyed when Webby attempts to help her read by turning the page for her. **"Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!": She appears again as part of a crowd of TV reporters, this time attending a press conference at which Mark Beaks unveils his new vehicle-driving B.U.D.D.Y. robot. **"The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!": She is briefly seen as a violin-playing member of a small orchestra performing at the grand opening of the "Glomgold Wing" at the Natural History Museum. **"Who is Gizmoduck?!": She is very briefly seen (only from behind, this time) as yet again part of a group of reporters attending Mark Beaks's public announcement of becoming the new superhero "Waddle Duck" (after he took and the Gizmosuit from Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and rebranded it for himself). Also seen in this episode's crowd of reporters is a second red-haired female background extra who likewise bears a resemblance to Roxanne, even wearing a similarly-colored green shirt like the one Roxanne wears. References Gallery File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-51.jpg|Roxanne in Max's dream File:Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Mickey shaking Roxannes hand.jpg|Roxanne shaking Mickey's hand MaxRoxanne HouseOfMouse.png|Roxanne with Max in House of Mouse Roxanne voz.png|Max protecting Roxanne from Ursula Roxanne and Stacey.png|Roxanne with Stacey Image21.jpg|Roxanne with her father MaxroxanneromaceHOM.jpg LumieresFamily-HouseofMouse.png Madgoof.jpg Roxmax.jpg Maxroxspeg.jpg Hug.jpg Roxmax2.jpg goofy-disneyscreencaps com-1634.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date1.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date2.jpg House Of Mouse - Max's Embarrassing Date love.jpg Tumblr m83aghd2iY1r3jmn6o1 1280.png goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2752.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2755.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1044.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1581.jpg Roxie kiss Max cheek.jpg roxanne2.png Roxannepic1.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-619.jpg goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7802.jpg Snapshot 1 (3-23-2018 5-14 AM).png Roxanne kisses Goofy.jpg Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters